Symphony of Sorcery
is a world from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, the second to be based on Disney's 1940 feature film, Fantasia. Like Timeless River and Country of the Musketeers, Symphony of Sorcery is set in the past, during a period where Mickey was in pursuit of knowledge to become a Keyblade Master. Development Since the conception of the first Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura had wanted to include a world based on Fantasia, but was unable to and ended up only including Chernabog as a boss in End of the World, though in a battlefield very similar to the Night on Bald Mountain segment.Famitsu Weekly: Nomura Interview on KH3D Story ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Mickey resides in this sleeping world, during his time under Yen Sid's tutelage. Using the magic of his master's hat, Mickey fools around, accidentally summoning the Spellican that escaped from Traverse Town. Using the Sorcerer's Apprentice musical score, the Dream Eater places him into a nightmare whilst his unconscious body "conducts" the music in an aura of darkness. ;Sora's Side Sora arrives within the Sorcerer's Apprentice musical score, watching the dream projection of Mickey use the magic of Yen Sid's hat to the fullest before the Spellican knocks Sora out of the music book and into Yen Sid's chamber. Sora summons his Keyblade, intending to break the spell placed on Mickey, but fails to realize that his aggression will be to no avail. Consequently, he is knocked back across the room to be sent sprawling on the floor. Mickey telepathically contacts him at this point, having sensed Sora's offensive on the music score, and voices his thoughts on who Sora is, and to whom is he an apprentice to because of the presence of his Keyblade. After Sora stops himself from addressing Mickey as 'Your Majesty' and realizing that this is not the present time, Sora inquired of Mickey as to how he can help the future king. After expressing his surprise that Sora intends to aid him, Mickey informs Sora that they need a "Sound Idea" to break the Spellican's hold on him. A new musical score is conjured by Mickey; the Sound Idea lies within. Mickey warns Sora that he will need to use caution, due to there being monsters in between the clefs and notes of the score. Using his Keyblade, Sora enters the musical realm of the Pastoral Symphony and begins his search for the Sound Idea. However, as he approaches the Sound Idea, Sora once again encounters Young Xehanort, who leaves him with cryptic clues regarding the fact that Young Xehanort is not part of Sora's dream, before leaving again. Sora promptly returns to Mickey, who expresses his gratitude to the boy. Sora then attempts to conduct the Sound Idea, but soon finds it ineffective. Mickey expresses his confusion that one Sound Idea is not enough to dispel the darkness released by Spellican. However, Sora has hope that Riku will pick up the slack and soon enough, a second Sound Idea appears and both merge. The resulting music is identical to "Dearly Beloved". Mickey expresses his amazement that the two Sound Ideas merged as they did, and the way is now open for Sora to be able to travel the path to Spellican. Sora enters the new musical realm and is beckoned by Spellican to follow it along a starlit path through the sky. Sora defeats the powerful Dream Eater and its smaller counterparts, thus rescuing Mickey from his captivity. Back from his dream, Mickey thanks Sora, but then rushes off to fetch water to avoid getting in trouble with Master Yen Sid. Sora then unlocks the Keyhole for that world. ;Riku's Side Riku arrives in the Tower Entrance to find water flowing briskly down the stairs inside. Mickey had brought the brooms to life to fetch water in his place. This, however, turns out to be a foolish decision, as Mickey soon falls asleep, and wakes up to find that his original plans have gone awry, as the room is now entirely flooded. Finding Mickey in the same predicament as Sora had, Riku muses that the Sound Idea must have Mickey trapped. He prepares to bash the sheets of music to free his friend from their spell. As with Sora the two greet each other, and after Riku inquires as to how he would be able to defeat the darkness that is ensnaring his friend, Mickey telepathically informs him that they need a Sound Idea to break the hold of the darkness that music is emanating from. Being given a new sheet of music to use as an entrance to a musical realm, Riku confirms that he wishes to help Mickey, and then enters the musical realm of the Nutcracker Suite. Soon enough, Riku is able to find the Sound Idea that he has been searching for. However, no sooner has he done so than he is transported to Bald Mountain, where Young Xehanort is waiting for him. The enigmatic youth describes how Riku was the Keyblade's first choice, but that he succumbed to the darkness which he could not control, meaning that the Keyblade passed on to Sora instead. He then reveals that Riku is of no more use to "them" and that his abyss awaits. Chernabog arrives from the flames of Bald Mountain and Riku is forced to fight him. After some time, the demon is defeated by Riku. Riku returns and conducts the Sound Idea to remove the darkness from the possessed sheets of music. Mickey is left to wonder if one Sound Idea is not enough, but Riku confidently tells Mickey that he has a friend that can help. Sora's Sound Idea appears and merges with Riku's, producing the same music as before. Mickey is now freed from the spell of the darkness, thanking Riku. Riku mentions Sora's name, and comments that hearing his name makes him want to smile. Riku confirms this by saying that it's hard not to smile around him. Mickey then expresses a desire to join Riku and Sora's team some day. Riku laughs, knowing that Mickey will. Riku then unlocks the Keyhole for that world. Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' |} Notes and references de:Simsalabim-Sinfonie es:Sinfonía del Brujo fr:Symphony of Sorcery pt:Symphony of Sorcery Category:Worlds Category:Worlds in Dream Drop Distance